Niley
by kflow101
Summary: Ok so this is about miley getting pregnant and then drama, um im not good at summaries and this is my first story ever. Please let me know if u like it, and then i'll continue this but i wrote it a few years ago.


A niley pregnancy story

Miley-17 Trace-21 Brandi-20 Kevin- 20 Nick-17 Noah-11 Braison-15 Joe-19 Demi-18

M-(crying in the bathroom against the door)

N-(sends Miley a text)

M-(phone starts ringing for a text: Miley were over)noooooo (starts crying harder then ever before)

A week later

Billy- YOUR WHAT?

M- I'm sorry daddy it wasn't supposed to happen

B- get out of my house now you slut

M- but daddy-

B- no get out NOW

M- (leaves the house in tears and calls trace)

T- hello?

M- t-trace it's Miley (tries to stop crying)

T- Miley where are you I'm comming to get you

M- dad kicked me out

T- ok stay there I'm comming to get you and your staying with me

M- ok

When trace gets there

T- mi go wait in the car I'll get your stuff

M- ok (she goes to the car and when trace gets back with some of her stuff he starts driving to his place)

T- mi you can live with me. You and the baby, but I'm moving next week back home. You wanna still come live with me?

M-(doesn't know if she can speak so she just nods)

Next week

N-( goes to miley's house feeling bad. Knocks on the door)

B- hello

N- is Miley here?

B- no she's been kicked out (shuts the door in his face)

N-(runs home) Joe miley's not at her place Billy said he kicked her out

J- why would he do tht?

N-(thinks about it a little) shit Joe do you have Miley's number

J- weres your phone?

N- I deleted her number after I broke up with her and I don't remember it

J- I don't have it ( lying)

N- then do you know who has it?

J- nope (lying)

N- oh Demi does brb

J-(runs to his phone and calls Demi) Demi?

D- hey baby

J- no time Demi nicks on his way to get mileys number

D- ok so I'll get it for him

J- NO

D- whoa whao whao why

J- cuz Miley called me after he dumped her by text saying Miley it's over and told me something I promised not to tell But Nick really hurt her and she doesn't want to talk to him ever again even thought it's up to both of em but nobody listens to me

D- Joe shhhhhhhhhhhh so what do you want me to do?

J- kk when he gets there pretend to go through your phone then say you don't have it

D- ok bye baby

J- bye babe

With Miley

M- what am I doing keeping this baby? I'm making an appoinent first thing in the morning

Brandi- hey miles

M-( looks down) hey

B- I heard, you ok?

M- ya I'm fine

B- and Miley I heard what you said but don't get ride of the baby. If you don't want the baby in the end we'll find someone to adopt and if you want to keep the baby then we'll all help you, you don't need the fathers help

M- ok and I love you b

B- I love ya too miles

With Nick

N- Demi I know you have the number your her best friend now give it to me

D- I said no Nick! Do you not know what no means. It means it not gonna happen.  
>N- why<p>

D-(slips) cuz Joe said...SHIT! why did I open my mouth

N- Joe? JOE! (runs home) Joe? Come here for a sec

J- ya?

N- you talked to Demi and told her not to give me Mileys number because...

J- (sighs) cuz you really hurt her. Badly Nick. I don't think she'll ever recouver from it. And she was gonna tell you something but she was gathering the nerves and then you dump her on the phone. The phone and by text? Really Nick? Thts a Jack ass move and right now uptill I'm not pissed at you just don't talk to me... at all. I don't even want to look at you ( walks upstairs)

N- what the hell did I do?

J-(yells from his room) everything (slams his door shut)

N- (finally remembers Mileys number) YES!(grabs his phone and calls her)

On the phone M- hello?

N- Miley it's me but please don't hang up

M- why

N- because I made a mistake

M- ok Nick even if I forgave you which I'm not you wouldn't even want to be with me or scared to. And on top of that since your music career is taking off I don't want it to be scared to go out side because of Paperazie and I might not even keep it

N- Miley I don't know what your talking about just tell me

M- I'm pregnant nick ok? GOD there are you happy?

N- what? Miley please come see me. I need to see you and we need to talk

M- well I'm half way across the country right now so a little to late now eh Nick?

N- what are you talking about? you moved?

M- ya I did Nick and your not finding out were goodbye( hangs up)

With Nick

N- hello? Miley? Damn it Miley

J- you found out huh?

N- you knew?

J-(sighs) after you broke up with her she asked me to come over because she needed someone to talk to. So I went over and she told me and made me promise not to tell cuz she wasn't sure what she was going to do with the baby. And I talked to her yesterday and she said she was going to make an appointment next week for an abortion

N- WHAT? No she ain't she's not killing our child

J- actually her child you broke up with her so now it's all her

N- Joe do you want to have a nephew

J- ya someday

N- then tell me where she is so I can try to convince her to keep the baby

J- but Nick she may not want the baby to be in the spotlight. Our career is just taking off and I'm pretty sure that she doesn't want millions of girls hating her and her baby IF SHE descsides to keep it

N- I don't care she can stay out of the spotlight but I'll always go visit her and the baby i love them

J- she went back home Nick

N- to tennesse?

J- no to ottawa

N- haha not funny

J- k sorry but ya

When Nick gets there N- (calls Miley)

M- hello?

N- Miley come meet me

M- Nick I'm not flying all the way across the coutry to see you

N- well I flew across it for you now come meet me please Miley and if you never want to see me again I won't come back

M- ok fine where?

N- where ever your staying

M-(gives him the address)

N- ok I'll b there soon

M-(freaking out till he gets there)

N-(knocks on the door)

M- hey come in

N- (when he gets in the house he turns around and looks straight at Miley) Miley I'm sorry

M- is tht all your going to say Nick?

N- no Miley but don't kill our child Miley I love you so much and I'll love our child just like I love you.

M- Nick I don't want to be scared to go out in public or anything like that cuz I'm pregnant and pregnant women are very mood swingy and your not ready for tht especially with your job.

N- Miley I don't care as long as I'm with you. I'll take care of you and the press won't even know your pregnant

M- oh so now your embarassed for people to know that I'm pregnant with your child?

N- what no no no no nothing like tht

M- then what is it Nick huh?

N- I don't want them making a big story out of it then YOU getting hurt and getting stressed out and hurting our baby

M- ok I'm sorry I'm just sensitive right now (starts crying a little)

N- awww don't cry come here baby (hugs her tighly)

M- I love you Nick

N- I love you too

M- but Nick if I went back home I have nowhere to stay

N- no you can stay with me

M- do your parents know about me and the baby?

N-(sighs) no but I will tell them when they get back from their trip

M- Nick talk to them first then to me cuz I don't want to jeprodize anything between them and you

N- ok I will but you promise if they say yes you'll live with me and we'll keep the baby and raise the baby ourselves?

M-(nods in his chest)

N- I need to hear it

M- ok I will I promise

N- okay I have to go home because my parents are comming home tonight and ill come back and see you in a few days(kisses her) bye love you

M- I love you too

With Nick and his parents

N- mom dad sit down

NM- what is it Nick? (they sit down)

N- you know Miley?

NM- how is she we haven't seen her in so long?

N- well ummm...I broke up with her like 2-3 weeks ago

ND- why I thought you loved her?

N- I do love her but I was...I don't know. But Miley moved last week and I didn't know why but Joe did. And I flew up to see her cuz she told me on the phone. We talked about it and I want her to move back home but she wouldn't have a place to stay.

NM- she could stay here I love her like she was my own. So why'd Billy kick her out that doesn't seem like him

N- well I'm not sure about what you'll think of her moving in after this but I hope you understand and forgive us...erm...Miley's pregnant...with my child

ND- how dare you get someone pregnant at this age Nick.

NM- OMG (starts crying) did I raise you wrong?

N- no not at all mom

NM- then what went wrong?

N- for Christ sake nothing. Miley and I love eachother very much ok? We made a descion to make love because we LOVE eachother. We took all the procotions but it still happened.

NM- Nick your forbidden to see Miley ever again

N- WHAT?

ND- your heard your mother. Now go to your room your grounded

N- fine you call Miley and tell her that because I can't break her heart anymore

One the phone with them

M- hello?

ND- hello Miley this is Nicks dad we just wanted to let you know that Nick is never aloud to see you again (hangs up)

With Miley

M-(crying) ok I'm going then (goes down stairs) trace?

T- ya miles?

M- I made my descion. I'm going to umm you know...well I'm going it's in a few minutes bye (leaves)

T- (pissed at Nick. Knew he had something to do with it. Calls him.)

On the phone

N- hello

T- hey Nick it's Mileys brother trace and don't say a thing because I don't want to hear it but hope your happy cuz Miles is getting an abortion. I also wanted to say that you've cause so much pain so I never want to see you around my baby sister ever again bye Nick (hangs up)

N-(starts crying a little. Walks down stairs with everyone in the family room still crying)

K- OMG Nick what's wrong?

N- Mileys killing our child and the ONLY reason she's doing that is because mom and dad calling her saying I'm never going to see her again. I hope your happy. you just killed my unborn child congrats guys and btw I HATE you soo much (breaks down crying on the stairs)

NM-(runs up to him going to comfort him)

N- DONT. TOUCH. ME.

NM- (backs away)

J-(goes up to him) come here bro (hugs him tightly)

K- (joins the hug)

N- (hugs back tighter crying harder then he ever has in his life)

Weeks go by and nick hasn't come out of his room due to depression. He's been crying none stop. He couldn't stop thinking of the possible future they couldve had

With the family Down stairs

NM- Kevin Joe you've been closest to him what do we do I'm worried

K- now your worried? I was worried when I saw him crying worse then ever before. He's never ever been that hurt before. Why couldn't you just support him then you'd have a big happy family but instead you had to judge and cause this. I love Miley like my own sister and we all understood that she must already be going through hell by finding out she was having a baby getting kicked out of her OWN home, the place where she thought she was safe, to nick dumping her, to moving to a whole new place, to desciding what to do with a baby, to you snapping the rest of her heart into a million pecies, to killing her own child, and now having to deal with killing the baby. Now you tell me if that hard enough or not. I can't believe what you did, you guys basically broke both of them very badly. I got a call from Mileys brother yesterday saying she was crying so hard after she got it done that she got into an accident.

ND- thats not all our fault

NM- OMG I can't believe we did that

J- Trace said Mileys in a coma she was so hurt. Not only did you hurt Nick and Miley but her WHOLE family he said they are so heart broken trace was crying on the phone, Brandi wasn't leaving the hospital eating or nothing she can't stop crying same with Noah and braison is very hurt but he's trying to be strong for the rest of them. Everyone of them is in a world of hurt because of that one call and chat you had with Miley and Nick

K- I'm sorry but I have to leave before I do something I regret

J- same let's go

Mom- boys wait

J- no mom you had your chance to make us all happy but you threw it away and destroyed a lot bye (they walk out)

Dad- should we try to talk to talk to Nick

Mom- yes (they run upstairs) Nick?

No responce

Dad- Nick?

Mom-(they open the door and see a note on his bed)

Dear family,  
>I'm going to see Miley and there's not a thing you can do I hear that Miley's in a coma I have to go see her. Bye Love Nick<p>

P.s lov ya Joe Kevin and Frankie

Mom- he didn't say he loved us

Dad- his last words to us were that he hates us

Mom- what if something happens to him?

Dad- common we know where were going

With they guys

J- Nick we're comming with you to see Miley we love her so much

K- ya nicks let's go together you might need some help with trace and all them

N- ok let's go

They resolve all their problems and now at the Cyrus household **(btw Miley didn't end up killing the baby)**

NM-(rings the door bell)

J- I'll get it (opens the door) what do you guys want?

ND- Joe don't talk to your mother like that and we would like to talk to you boys

K- why?

ND- About the tour that you leave for in three weeks and we wanna talk with Miley and Nick

N- we leave for tour in three weeks? How come no one told me about the tour

K- you were in your room

N- ohhhh ok but I don't wanna go without Mi

ND- nu uh no one else but you boys

N- well to bad cuz I'm not leaving without her

J- Nick Miley can come we won't mind

K- ya it'll b fun

M- ok (nods)

NM- fine w.e but can we talk to the two of you now

T- if my lil sis comes in crying or anything you better get your asses off my property fast

ND-(opens the door and walks out with Denise and Miley)

Nm- we wanted to say that Miley this is very morally wrong and this is a mistake

M- you want me to kill my child?

Nm- no but you will give it up for adoption

N-(comes out) so what's up

M- your never ever seeing your grand kids and I'll do everything in my power to make sure of that

N- what the hell Miley my parents can see they baby when she's born

M- NO!

N- yes Miley and ill do everything in my power to make sure of it

M-(starts to cry) well if you feel the same you just had to say so (walks inside locks the door the breaks out into hysterical sobs)

T- MIlEY (runs up to her) are you ok honey? (looks down at her)

M- (shakes her head)

T- boys can you take Mi upstairs and put her to bed please?

K- ok? (eyes him suspiciously)

J&k- (take Mi upstairs)

T- (goes outside and see nick and his parents)

N- I need to see Miley

T- no none of you are seeing her, now I want to know why she's crying and if there's not a good reason I'm gonna be very pissed

N- idk what happened but I came out and Miley said that my parents aren't going to see their grandchild and I said they were and I was gonna do anything in my power to make sure but I don't know what happened before that

J- how could you guys?

T- what?

J- Miley just told us that they said to Miley this was all wrong like her having the baby and she said do you want me to kill my child but they said no but as soon as it's born it's going up for adoption

T-(turns to them infuriated) you had no right to tell my baby what to do with hers so either you leave my property now or I call the guards to come get all three of you

N- why me?

T- fine you can stay but your parents have to leave now and if not I'm getting the guards to get all three of you

J- I'm going back inside to check on Mi

T- ok

Nm-(they leave without a word)

N- can I see miley?

T- no but you can stay in the guest house

N- trace please I don't want to put stress on her and the baby

T- fine let's go see (they go to Miley's room and knock)

N- Mi can we talk?

**Ok so i wrote this a reeaaaallllly long time ago if you like it let me know and i'll try to finish it**


End file.
